


遗传吸引

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: Orm才不相信遗传性性吸引这一歪门斜说。





	遗传吸引

**Author's Note:**

> ·Arthur Curry / Orm Marius
> 
> ·电影+漫画设定杂糅

∞

站在火环中央时，Orm忽然想起成年礼那晚，他遇到的那个陆地人。

一瞬间的罪恶感犹如他自己卷起的海浪，把一些不该出现在他脑海里的记忆冲刷上来。这让Orm在面对Arthur的时候一瞬间分了神，他第一次见面的兄长便得以朝他搁下狠话：

“……谁知道你竟然变成了一个混蛋。”

Orm本想张嘴反驳些什么，但Arthur那双绿眼睛让他想起那个陆地人——很可能是Orm在这世界上最不想伤害的一个陆地人。锋利的话到了嘴边还是没能出口，Orm转而把它们改成了比较温和的劝退，希望Arthur能离开。

他有点儿不忍心对有绿眼睛的人下手——这不是爱屋及乌，绝对不是。

 

∞

那个陆地人也有双好看的绿眼睛，还有一头微卷的棕色头发。当Orm在岸边，因为第一次上岸而吐得一塌糊涂、以为自己要死了的时候，是那个陆地人走过来，递给他一张纸巾，让他擦擦嘴。

“我很少见到有人能喝成这样，”那个陆地人说，“你到合法饮酒年龄了吗？另外，我是Curry。这儿的人都叫我Artie。”

这个名字使Orm想起他素未谋面的兄长。他忍不住抬头打量对方，却发现对方也在打量自己。

“你住在哪？我送你回家吧。这么晚了，巴士肯定没了。”

“巴士？”

Orm缓慢地念着这个词。他没见过“巴士”，但那个陆地人以为他是喝得太醉而胡言乱语。

“好吧，”Artie说，“看来我只能收留你一晚了。别担心，我父亲不在家，等你醒酒了，我就可以把你送回家。”

 

∞

如果亚特兰蒂斯人知道他们未来的国王，Orm Marius就这么随随便便上了一个陆地人的车子，恐怕，他就会成为下一位被拿去献祭的亚特兰蒂斯皇室了。

Artie是个海洋动物保护者，假期里一直在这个港口做环境保护宣传。Orm不知道那是什么，但当他知道Artie救了一只被塑料圈缠住的小海龟后，他对这个陆地人的态度就转变了。他们一路都在聊天，出乎Orm意料的是，他们聊得挺开心。要不是Orm晕车的话，这个陆地人很可能会把车开上高速，然后就这么一路聊下去。

Orm坐在Artie车子后面空空的车厢里，披着毯子，让那条陆地狗舔他的脸，等着Artie去附近加油站的便利超市里买点“能让他舒服些”的东西回来。

五分钟后，Artie拎着一个袋子回来了。他爬上车后座，从袋子里拿出两瓶汽水、一袋方面包和一瓶草莓酱。

“我猜你没怎么吃东西。”Artie边说，边把果酱瓶倒过来，用力拍打底部，让果酱倒在面包片上。他拍得太用力，以至于有半瓶酱都倒在一片面包上。

“哎呀，去他的。”Artie舔了舔手指上的酱，抽出更多的面包来均分酱汁。Orm闻到空气中的甜味，这回他是真的饿了，之前的头晕恶心似乎一下子就没了。

“这片给你，”Artie把酱多的那片递给Orm，另一片放到狗的面前，“这片给你，伙计……这片是我的。”

Artie用嘴咬住酱最少的那片面包，帮Orm开了罐汽水。Orm试着吹吹汽水表面，汽水泡泡爆开的时候溅起细小的水花，喷到Orm鼻尖四周，让他忍不住皱鼻子——为什么陆地人会喝像火山一样的东西？ 

“……我父亲说，我母亲以前也像你这样。”

“嗯？”

Artie笑了一下。他说起他母亲的时候带着点悲伤和愤怒：“……她死了。”

我母亲也是。Orm没有说出口，却鬼使神差地伸出手，去拍拍Artie的手臂。

 

∞

Orm是第一次在陆地上看到星空。

其实，此刻Orm应该把注意力放在这个陆地人身上。他犹豫了一下，才把手指伸进他那头柔软的卷发里。Artie把他压下去的时候贴心地为他铺了毯子，让Orm不至于直接躺在冰凉的车后厢里。那条狗趴在一旁，表情忧郁地看着他们，仿佛不赞成自己主人随便和一个陌生人在车后厢乱搞一样。

Artie亲吻着他的脖颈，双手从他的衣服下钻进去。Artie唇舌之间尝起来像汽水和果酱，他闻起来有海水的气息，让Orm想起亚特兰蒂斯。两个年轻人拥吻了好一会儿之后才分开，对视着，双方都在试探对方想要进行到哪一步。

Artie明显是比较主动的那个，但他看起来并不愿乘人之危：“你要是——”

“……继续？”

“你清醒着吗？你知道你自己在说什么吗？不是我多管闲事，你今晚到底喝了多少？你还记得自己住哪里吗？……我要是有你这样的弟弟，我会愁死的。”

“我知道。”

Orm稍稍仰头，凑过去吻住陆地人那双喋喋不休的嘴唇。

 

∞

陆地人的体温要比亚特兰蒂斯人要高一些，毕竟，陆地上的温度也比深海里要高。Orm能清楚地感受到Artie的火热肉刃挤开他的穴道，甚至能描摹出那上面隐约暴起的青筋。

Orm其实没有任何性经验。亚特兰蒂斯战士需要什么性经验？他们日复一日地训练和学习，为亚特兰蒂斯而战的信念远高于这些需求。但他骗Artie说这不是他的第一次，也许是为了让自己对于“我把第一次给了一个陆地人”这件事而感到好受点，但Orm知道这都是借口——Artie看起来很有经验，他不想在这方面输给一个陆地人。

只是，Orm的表现实在不像一个有经验的人。当Artie在他体内律动时，他丢脸地叫出了声。弱者才会呻吟恳求，而Orm自认为是个强者。于是，他报复性地用力咬了Artie的肩膀，那恐怕会让这个陆地人有好几天都没法抬手；他的指甲几乎掐进对方的后背中，几乎抓出血痕。

Artie看起来一点都不疼。陆地人也这么耐疼吗？Orm一直以为只有亚特兰蒂斯人才有这般耐力。看来，旅行的确能让人长见识。

 

∞

事后，Artie像他的狗那样亲吻着Orm的脸颊——好一个物似主人形。Orm被他粘腻的举动惹得有些想笑，但他真的累了，他甚至懒得抬手把对方从身上推开。

陆地的气温开始下降了，Orm有点儿不适应，冷得打了个喷嚏。Artie把他抱到前座上，无视了他的抗议，给他系了安全带。Artie摸起来很温暖，而上一个给他这种感觉的人，是他的母亲。

“已经三点多了？”Artie启动车子，车里的数字时钟亮了起来，“我得赶快回去了。”

Orm也是。在毛毯底下，他能感到水分在逐渐消失——再过几年，他就不会有这个烦恼了*，但眼下，亚特兰蒂斯还是在用这种原始的方式束缚、召唤她的王子，他该走了，他本不该上岸的。

“我想去那边一下。”Orm指指一旁的树林，从善如流地撒谎。

“你可以到家了再去洗手间……行吧，我等你。”

Artie熄了火，但Orm再也没从那个林子里走出来。

 

∞

站在火环中央时，Orm忽然想起成年礼那晚，他遇到的那个陆地人。

Orm希望Artie离开了海岸，走得越远越好。如果那时候他能出声警告他就好了，至少，Orm的负罪感会减轻一些。

“……回家吧，Arthur，离亚特兰蒂斯越远越好。”沉默了一会儿，他才说，“我无意伤害你。”

 

END

 

彩蛋一：

“所以我们总算能好好谈话了？”

Orm没有理会他兄长的调侃。他看着Arthur把篮子里的东西拿出来：两瓶汽水、一袋方面包和一罐果酱。Arthur用力拍了拍罐子底部，结果不小心拍出了半罐果酱。

“哎呀，去他的。”Arthur舔了舔手指上的酱。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *再过几年，他就不会有这个烦恼了：取自漫画亚特兰蒂斯人不能长期脱水的设定，但做了改动。


End file.
